LOSER
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Kalau ada ajang penghargaan untuk laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia, mungkin aku akan mendapat nominator pertama untuk itu. Aku menyukai kakak iparku, merenggut keperawanannya, dan membuatnya hamil anakku. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kakakku, yang notabene adalah suaminya. [TWOSHOOT]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **AU. OOC. Typo**

 **.**

 **Hanya sebuah fic gaje di tengah kejenuhan saya.**

 **.**

 **RATE T+**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Kalau ada ajang penghargaan untuk laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia, mungkin aku akan mendapat nominator pertama untuk itu. Aku menyukai kakak iparku, merenggut keperawanannya, dan membuatnya hamil anakku. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan kakakku, yang notabene adalah suaminya.

Semua berawal dari perjodohan konyol yang dilakukan orangtuaku dengan seorang pengusaha dari Suna yang bermarga Haruno. Orangtuaku berpikir mungkin saja mereka perlu melakukan sedikit 'pemaksaan' pada kakakku karena dia tidak juga tertarik untuk menikah padahal umurnya sudah hampir menginjak kepala tiga. Oke, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah yang pelik. Banyak pemuda yang bahkan masih lajang di usia hampir 40 tahun. Tapi bagi keluargaku−keluarga Uchiha yang sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai tradisional−laki-laki yang belum juga menikah di umur 30 tahun itu sama seperti aib keluarga. Keluargaku memang terlalu berlebihan.

Yah, jadi begitulah awal ceritanya. Ayahku menjodohkan kakakku dengan koleganya dari Suna.

Kakakku, Itachi, adalah orang paling sempurna yang pernah aku kenal. Dia meraih gelar profesor di di bidang forensik pada usianya yang belum genap 28 tahun. Dia memiliki postur tubuh tinggi yang atletis. Wajah? Jangan ditanyakan lagi. Banyak gadis yang rela mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan ajakan kencannya di akhir pekan. Wajahnya campuran antara wajah ayahku yang tegas dan kecantikan luar biasa dari ibuku. Jadi wajar kalau banyak yang tertarik padanya. Aku tidak bilang kalau wajahku lebih jelek darinya. Tentu saja tidak. Wajahku tampan, kata banyak orang. Tapi karena banyak yang bilang wajahku mirip sekali dengan Ibu, aku jadi merasa sedikit.. feminim.

Itachi memang sempurna dalam banyak hal. Tapi payah dalam hal wanita. Oke, aku memang tidak sama bagusnya dengannya dalam hal merayu wanita walaupun hanya dengan sekali tatapan saja banyak gadis yang akan tertarik denganku. Itulah payahnya kami. Aku lebih parah sebenarnya. Itachi bisa berbaur dengan banyak orang di sekitarnya. Dia punya banyak teman. Tapi tidak pernah berhasil mengajak seorang wanita untuk pergi kencan dengannya. Aku tidak punya banyak teman dan mungkin sedikit cenderung sosiopat. Satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman denganku adalah orang paling norak di kota ini, yang menjadikan ramen sebagai menu utama makanannya.

Jadi saat kedua orangtuaku melihat Itachi masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ahli forensik di kepolisian dan tampaknya belum menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada lawan jenis, ayahku mengusulkan perjodohan ini. Dan seperti yang sudah aku duga sebelumnya, Itachi menerimanya. Mana mungkin dia akan menolak perintah ayah? Dia anak emasnya. Kalau aku, sih, pasti menolaknya. Tidak enak sekali kan menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak aku kenal? Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang dijodohkan itu tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan?

Tapi saat melihat wajah calon istrinya untuk pertama kalinya pada jamuan makan malam itu, aku langsung menyesal sudah bilang pada Itachi untuk segera menolaknya. Untung saja Itachi tidak menuruti saranku. Karena calon istrinya cantik sekali.

Namanya Sakura Haruno. Seorang dokter muda di sebuah rumah sakit di Suna. Dan dia seumuranku denganku.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut merah muda panjang sampai ke punggungnya. Dia mengikatnya dengan sederhana tapi entah kenapa membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Kedua mata hijau emeraldnya berbinar saat dia tersenyum dan tertawa mendengar lelucon Itachi yang sama sekali tidak lucu menurutku.

Saat itu aku tidak menyadari kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama. Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena menurutku itu hanya kesan saja. Jadi saat aku terus menatapnya pada pertemuan pertama kami, aku anggap itu hanya kesan baik karena gadis itu berpenampilan menarik sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran kalau wajahnya akan selalu terbayang di benakku setelah itu.

Tapi kenyataannya, aku terus memikirkan gadis itu. Mataku tidak pernah terlepas darinya setiap kamu bertemu. Seolah gadis itu sudah menciptakan sebuah kekuatan majis yang membuatku tidak bisa melepas pandangan darinya.

Apa aku sudah pernah bilang tadi kalau aku payah dalam urusan wanita? Ya, dan itu benar. Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan seorang gadis manapun selama ini karena aku tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanku. Saat aku tertarik pada seorang gadis, aku hanya memendamnya saja dan melihat mereka diam-diam tanpa mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut aku salah bicara dan akhirnya membuat mereka salah paham. Dan hal itupun berlaku pada gadis berambut merah muda yang sebentar lagi akan jadi kakak iparku itu.

Pada akhirnya hari pernikahan mereka sudah ditentukan setelah melakukan pendekatan selama tiga bulan. Yep, hanya tiga bulan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tua kami. Tapi apalah itu. Toh mau kapan pun pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan, yang akan menikah dengan gadis itu adalah kakakku dan bukannya aku. Oke, aku sedikit cemburu memang. Sejak aku menyadari kalau aku menyukai gadis itu.

Aku sengaja jarang berkunjung ke rumah orangtuaku beberapa hari menjelang pernikahan. Aku punya apartemen sendiri di pusat kota. Dan aku tahu seharusnya aku merasa senang karena Itachi sebentar lagi menikah. Itachi pun tampaknya sangat menyukai Sakura. Dari tatapan matanya yang terus berbinar saat membicarakan gadis itu denganku, aku tahu dia sedang berbahagia. Dan lagi-lagi, aku merasa iri padanya karena dia mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Sejak kecil Itachi mendapatkan apapun dari ayahku karena dia mau melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan ayahku. Tidak sepertiku. Aku membelot saat Ayah menyuruhku untuk masuk militer dan lebih tertarik pada bidang seni. Aku sangat menyukai lukisan dan itu tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Aku mencoba membuktikan pada ayahku kalau aku bisa jadi membanggakan juga seperti Itachi. Aku sudah membuka museum lukisku sendiri dan menarik beberapa pengunjung. Tapi sekuat apapun aku berusaha untuk menyamai langkah Itachi, ayahku tidak pernah memujiku. Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau lukisanku itu tidak berguna sama sekali untuk negara. Aku hampir meledak marah saat itu. Tapi ibuku berhasil menenangkanku. Dan lagi-lagi, selama 23 tahun dalam hidupku, aku harus mengalah. Puncaknya adalah saat hari pernikahannya.

Aku berpura-pura sibuk dan mengatakan pada semua orang kalau aku ada pameran jadi aku bisa absen di acara pernikahan itu. Aku seharusnya hadir di acara itu. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak mau mengalah dan membuat perasaanku terluka. Hanya lari dari kenyataan adalah satu-satunya caraku untuk tidak merasa terluka.

Lalu setelah acara pernihakan itu Itachi dan istrinya tinggal di sebuah rumah sendiri yang letaknya di pinggiran kota. Aku berusaha mengenyahkan pikiranku dari Sakura dan beberapa hal-hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Aku harus berusaha menghentikan diriku sendiri.

Selama beberapa minggu, aku menyibukkan diri dengan melukis di apartemenku sendirian. Mungkin inilah yang namanya patah hati. Klise. Aku pernah merasa patah hati sebelum ini, tapi rasanya tidak sesakit ini. Mungkin karena orang yang bersanding dengan gadis yang aku sukai sekarang adalah kakakku sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pergi ke beberapa tempat untuk mencari bahan lukisan baru dan kembali lagi ke apartemen untuk melukisnya. Aku melakukan hal itu selama dua minggu secara terus menerus sampai aku tidak sadar kalau kesehatanku mulai menurun.

Demam tinggi akhirnya menyerangku. Aku berhenti melukis dan beristirahat di tempat tidur sepanjang hari. Mengabaikan beberapa panggilan telepon yang masuk. Bahkan keadaan apartemenku benar-benar seperti apartemen tak terpakai karena baju kotor dan sampah berserakan di mana-mana. Ibu menelponku berkali-kali dan terpaksa aku harus mengangkatnya.

Dia mencemaskanku, tentu saja. Lalu bilang akan mengunjungi apartemenku siang ini.

Tapi saat aku membuka mataku setelah tertidur beberapa lama, yang ada di hadapanku bukannya ibuku. Melainkan Sakura. Aku bahkan merasa ada kompres hangat di dahiku.

"Badanmu panas sekali. Jadi aku mengompresnya. Kau sudah lebih baik? Aku membuatkan bubur untukmu," ujarnya kemudian. Aku masih mencerna kata-katanya sambil melihat sekeliling kamarku. Dan menyadari beberapa saat kemudian kalau kamarku jauh lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

"Maaf, kalau aku lancang. Karena kamarmu kotor sekali. Jadi aku membersihkannya. Aku khawatir kesehatanmu akan semakin memburuk kalau kau berada dalam ruangan sekotor tadi," ujar Sakura. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan cemas. Dan itu membuatku menyumpahi diriku sendiri karena tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Dadaku berdegup lebih cepat melihat wajahnya yang mencemaskanku seperti itu.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa pergi," kataku dengan suara dingin.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak bingung dengan perkataanku.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang membutuhkan bantuanmu kan? Jadi silakan pergi kalau sudah selesai," kataku dengan nada sedikit keras. Sial. Aku menggertaknya. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Sasuke?

Sakura tampak mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ada yang menggenang di sudut matanya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan perasaan sialan ini. Dia istri kakakku, demi Tuhan!

Dengan helaan napas panjang, akhirnya Sakura berbalik dan pergi dari apartemenku.

Aku merasa bersalah. Tapi aku merasa sedikit lega.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Ibu memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah karena dia mengadakan jamuan makan malam keluarga. Keluarga besar lebih tepatnya. Semua orang harus hadir di sana. Aku sebenarnya tidak minat sama sekali dengan acara seperti itu. Tapi Ibu mengancamku akan menghapus namaku dari daftar anaknya kalau aku tidak datang. Ada dua hal yang membuatku malas datang ke acara itu. Satu, karena kakekku. Yang kedua, karena Sakura pasti ada di sana. Dia pasti sudah mengadu pada Itachi atas perlakuan kasarku saat dia datang ke apartemenku. Tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing. Itachi tidak akan memarahiku. Dia tidak pernah memarahiku. Bahkan saat aku merusak gadget kesayangannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia hanya menghela napas dan mengusap kepalaku seraya berkata "Jangan ulangi lagi, ya?" Jadi kalau hanya masalah aku membentak istrinya, dia tidak akan marah padaku.

Tapi ternyata yang aku pikirkan selama ini salah. Sakura bahkan tidak cerita pada siapapun tentang perlakuan kasarku padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Itachi bahkan bilang padaku kalau aku menyambut Sakura dengan baik di apartemenku. Tentu saja itu membuatku terkejut luar biasa.

Saat aku menatap Sakura setelah mendengar cerita yang terlontar dari mulut Itachi itu, Sakura juga balas menatapku. Dia tampak terkesiap kaget saat aku menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku, tentu saja, merasakan seolah ada air dingin yang disiramkan ke dasar perutku saat mata kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Aku tidak banyak bicara saat acara jamuan berlangsung.

Tidak ada yang banyak berbicara. Satu-satunya yang banyak berbicara saat jamuan makan berlangsung adalah kakekku. Dia mengatakan banyak hal yang tidak aku dengarkan. Paling-paling membanggakan kekayaan keluarganya yang turun temurun tidak ada habisnya. Selalu seperti itu yang dia bicarakan.

Kedua orangtuaku sibuk menanggapi kata-kata kakek. Itachi sibuk berbicara dengan istrinya. Sementara aku hanya disibukkan dengan daging asap yang rasanya hambar. Aku menatap semua orang yang di meja dengan tatapan tanpa minat. Acara keluarga macam apa ini kalau ada satu anggota keluarga yang tidak diacuhkan sama sekali?

Aku meletakkan garpu dan sendokku setelah aku menyelesaikan makanku.

"Aku selesai," kataku pendek seraya beranjak dari kursiku.

Semua orang di meja itu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan bingung. Tapi aku tidak menjawab. Aku mendorong kursiku ke belakang sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat aku melewati kursi Sakura, mata kami kembali bertemu. Aku benci mengakuinya. Tapi dadaku selalu berdebar tak karuan setiap kali kami tidak sengaja bertatapan seperti ini. Apakah aku sudah gila?

.

Seminggu setelah acara jamuan makan itu, aku kembali menyendiri. Aku tidak menghubungi satu pun keluargaku dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanku. Aku mencari informasi tentang kelanjutan studi-ku. Aku rasa aku akan gila kalau lama-lama berada dalam lingkungan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak bia mengenyahkan Sakura dari pikiranku dan tiap kali memikirkannya, jantungku berdebar-debar sendiri. Mengingat tatapan matanya padaku dan sikap baiknya pada semua orang, benar-benar membuatku merasa terluka sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga, gadis baik hati yang sangat aku sukai itu adalah istri kakakku. Jadi seperti apapun usahaku untuk mendekatinya, aku tetap tidak akan bisa memilikinya. Lalu aku pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Mengembangkan bidangku ke tempat lain.

Aku pun mulai mendaftar ke beberapa situs yang menyediakan beasiswa untuk belajar ke luar negri. Tidak ada yang tahu keinginanku ini kecuali Itachi.

Dia mendatangiku di apartemenku seminggu setelah jamuan makan malam yang payah itu. Aku sedang membuat sebuah sketsa lukisan saat dia tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Kau sudah memutuskannya?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

"Hm," sahutku tanpa mendongak ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu akhir-akhir ini. Aku tahu kau memang lebih suka menyendiri dibanding membaur dengan banyak orang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau jadi lebih sering.. menyendiri. Aku khawatir padamu, ototou," kata Itachi, seraya duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di apartemenku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," sahutku lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku mulai merasa kau sedikit menjauh dariku semenjak.. pernikahanku. Kau bahkan tidak datang pada hari itu padahal aku berharap kau menjadi pengiringku. Dan sejak itu kau bahkan jarang kelihatan berkunjung ke rumah. Selalu melewatkan acara keluarga. Ada apa sebenarnya, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Aku tidak segera menyahut.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Nikmati saja pernikahanmu. Dan segera berikan cucu untuk Ayah," kataku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun dari lukisanku.

Aku mendengar Itachi mendengus pelan. Dan hal itu mau tidak mau membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Itachi tampak ragu untuk menjawab.

"Aku... entahlah. Bagaimana Sakura menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia baik. Dan.. cantik sekali," jawabku sekenanya.

"Yah, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu. Dia baik, tentu saja. Tapi aku rasa, aku tidak sanggup menyentuhnya sampai dia benar-benar siap," kata Itachi.

Aku mengerutkan dahi menatapnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Sakura... mungkin terpaksa melakukan pernikahan ini. Dia selalu tampak canggung ketika kami berdua berada di rumah. Dan setiap aku mendekatinya, dia selalu punya alasan untuk menghindar. Aku pikir.. mungkin dia belum siap dengan semua hal tentang pernikahan kami," jelas Itachi.

"Ah, begitu?" aku mengangguk mengerti. Jadi kau mau bilang kalau kalian... sama sekali melewatkan malam pertama yang panas?" lanjutku.

"Apa kau tidak punya saran yang lebih bagus dari itu?" Itachi terlihat kesal.

"Yah, mungkin kau harus lebih lembut padanya. Seperti... Hei, kau juga tahu kan kalau aku tidak pernah berhasil dalam hal ini? Jangan tanya padaku," sergahku setengah kesal. Dia mau minta pendapatku tentang wanita? Apa dia gila?

"Aku hanya khawatir aku-lah yang membuat hidupnya menderita karena pernikahan ini," ujar Itachi.

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku rasa begitu," jawab Itachi. Aku mendecih pelan.

"Aku rasa? Yang benar saja. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, buat dia agar bisa suka padamu juga. Apa kau akan seperti ini terus sampai kalian jadi tua?" kataku.

"Kalau begitu, mungkin kau bisa membantuku," kata Itachi beberapa saat kemudian. Kedua matanya berbinar saat menatapku.

"Apa?" aku mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak dalam nada bicaranya.

"Mungkin... kau bisa bicara pada Sakura. Tentang bagaimana perasaannya padaku," katanya kemudian.

Demi Tuhan...

"Kenapa harus aku? Kalian bisa bicara satu sama lain kan? Membangun sebuah hubungan dengan saling berbicara, mungkin. Jangan libatkan aku dalam urusan rumah tangga kalian," kataku dengan nada tegas.

"Ini adalah ucapan permintaan tolong dari kakakmu satu-satunya, Sasuke," kata Itachi dengan nada memohon yang khas. Dia memang tidak terlihat sedang memohon. Bahkan sebaliknya. Kedua matanya menatapku tajam dan nada bicaranya tegas. Seolah-olah dia ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, dia akan membocorkan rahasia terbesarku pada dunia. Dan hal yang bisa aku lakukanya hanyalah mendesah panjang seraya mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

"Baiklah," kataku akhirnya.

Aku melihat senyum puas di wajah Itachi.

"Kau harus membayarku mahal untuk ini," ujarku kemudian.

.

Aku bertemu dengan Sakura di sebuah kedai makan sederhana di pinggir kota. Sebenarnya tempat ini sama sekali bukan tempat yang cocok untuk berbicara terbuka satu sama lain. Tapi aku tidak dapat menemukan tempat paling menarik selain di sini. Sakura bilang dia sangat menyukai anmitsu. Dan kata Naruto, sahabatku yang sudah pernah aku sebut tadi, mengatakan kalau di kedai ini anmitsu-nya terkenal enak. Jadi aku mengajaknya ke sini.

Sakura sudah duduk di kursi yang aku pesan saat aku datang. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dengan sikap kikuk saat aku mendatanginya. Sebuah senyum tampak terulas di wajahnya begitu aku sampai di depan mejanya. Sakura tampak manis sekali hari ini. Rambut panjangnya diikat ke belakang menjadi sebuah gelungan dan poninya dibiarkan tergerai membingkai wajahnya. Dia mengenakan sweater hijau dan celana warna peach yang sesuai sekali dengan kulit tubuhnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ujarku seraya duduk di hadapannya.

Sakura duduk dengan punggung tegak.

"Aku juga baru saja datang," sahutnya dengan sikap kaku.

Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri kami dan menanyakan menu pesanan kami. Aku memesan seporsi nasi kari karena aku belum sarapan sejak pagi. Sakura hanya memesan anmitsu, seperti yang sudah aku duga sebelumnya.

"Jadi... apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Sakura, memecah keheningan ganjil yang menyergap kami berdua.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku dari buku menu yang sedari tadi menjadi obyek penglihatanku sementara aku sedang mencari bahan pembicaraan yang pas.

"Ah, ya... itu.. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu waktumu," kataku kemudian.

Sial, kenapa aku malah jadi gugup seperti ini? Kalau ini adalah kencan pertamaku, sudah pasti aku akan sangat senang sekali. Aku senang, tentu saja. Tapi langsung digantikan dengan kekecawaan dan kekesalan saat mengingat kalau yang sedang duduk di hadapanku ini adalah kakak iparku. Dan kedatanganku ke sini adalah untuk membicarakan urusan rumah tangga mereka.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak ada tugas," sahut Sakura.

Kedua mata kami bertemu dan kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku dari matanya?

Pelayan datang membawa pesanan kami beberapa saat kemudian dan memutuskan kontak mata kami. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya karena sudah membuat kecanggungan di antara kami terisi.

"Itachi yang memintaku datang ke sini untuk berbicara padamu," kataku kemudian.

Nasi kari di depanku mengepulkan asap panas dan menguarkan bau rempah yang membuat perutku memberontak untuk segera diisi.

"Ah, begitu?" Sakura menunduk. Dia sama sekali belum menyentuh hidangannya. Begitula pula denganku.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mahir dalam hal ini. Aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan wanita. Tapi karena Itachi sepertinya merasa tidak enak padamu karena hal ini dan dia sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu, jadi dia menyuruhku. Dia pikir, karena kita seumuran, mungkin kau mau berbagi denganku. Oke, kedengaran aneh memang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku makan berdua dengan seorang perempuan. Yah, kedengaran sangat gay kan? Tapi aku bukan gay. Aku normal. Tunggu! Apa yang baru saja aku bicarakan?" aku langsung terdiam begitu aku sadar kalau aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak.

Kata orang, terkadang rasa gugup bercampur dengan kegembiraan yang meluap membuat seseorang lupa diri dan bertindak di luar batasnya. Dan apakah aku baru saja melakukannya? Apa yang sudah aku katakan tadi?

Aku mendengar suara tawa pelan di depanku. Saat aku menoleh ke arah Sakura, aku melihatnya sedang menahan tawa melihatku.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-kun bisa bicara sepanjang itu," jawab Sakura di sela-sela tawanya.

"Memangnya apa–?" aku tidak menyelesaikan kata-kataku.

"Kau hampir tidak pernah bicara sedikitpun di depanku. Aku pikir kau membenciku karena aku sudah merebut kakakmu. Tapi melihatmu melakukan ini demi Itachi-kun, aku rasa kau juga sangat menyayanginya," kata Sakura.

Aku tidak menyahut dan hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara sepanjang itu. Apa kau segugup itu? Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tidak usah merasa sungkan padaku. Karena kau adalah adiknya, aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Berikan aku waktu sebentar lagi. Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan siap dengan semuanya," ujar Sakura. Sikapnya mulai tidak sekaku tadi dan dia mulai menyendok anmitsunya.

Aku belum menyentuh kariku sama sekali.

Entah kenapa perasaanku sekarang jadi tambah bergejolak tak karuan. Jantungku hampir meledak hebat saat aku melihat senyumnya tadi. Tapi mendengar kata-katanya barusan, seolah menguatkan kalau suatu saat nanti tidak akan kesempatan bagiku untuk menyukainya. Saat ini mungkin perasaan Sakura masih belum jelas. Tapi dia sedang berusaha untuk menyukai Itachi.

"Aku menghindarimu bukan karena aku membencimu," ujarku kemudian dengan nada datar.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendongak menatapku.

"Eh?" dia meletakkan lagi sendoknya dan kini balas menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau mau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanyaku.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura tampak ragu.

"Katakan. Karena kita sekarang adalah keluarga. Kau bisa mengatakan apapun pendapatmu tentangku," katanya kemudian.

Aku menatapnya tajam untuk beberapa saat.

"Karena aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak kita bertemu pertama kali. Aku menyukai sejak kau datang ke rumahku dan ayahku memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon istri kakakku. Sampai sekarang. Kalau ada cara untuk mengenyahkan bayanganmu dari pikiranku, katakan padaku. Aku akan melakukannya," ujarku kemudian.

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku selalu gagal saat menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang gadis yang aku sukai. Aku selalu merasa aku payah dan putus asa sebelum melakukannya. Tapi kali ini entah mendapat keberanian darimana, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak memutuskan kontak mataku dari tatapan Sakura.

Dia tampak terkejut sekali mendengar pernyataanku. Tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." panggilnya lirih.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau akan bilang kalau seharusnya aku tidak boleh melakukan ini. Aku tahu kau adalah istri kakakku saat ini, dan tidak seharusnya aku mempunyai perasaan seperti ini padamu. Tapi apa kau bisa menolak saat kau sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Apa kau bisa mengelak perasaanmu sendiri? Maka dari itu, aku menjauhimu sejak saat itu," kataku panjang lebar.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Nasi kari di meja masih tampak hangat tapi rasa laparku sudah mulai menghilang.

"Maaf, kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantu kalian," kataku kemudian seraya berjalan meninggalkan meja itu. Aku berjalan menuju kasir untuk melunasi pesanan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kedai itu.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemenku, aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena kebodohanku itu. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan tadi? Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Sakura lagi setelah ini?

Aku tahu kalau aku terus memikirkannya sepanjang hari hanya akan membuatku bertambah frustasi. Jadi aku pergi ke galeri lukisku untuk membuat sebuah lukisan baru. Hanya itu satu-satunya pelampiasanku saat aku merasa frustasi seperti ini.

.

Aku sama sekali tidak bicara dengan Sakura setelah kejadian di kedai itu. Aku bahkan menolak untuk bertemu atau bahkan berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya saat kami berada di rumah orangtuaku. Aku menghindari tidak pergi ke rumah orangtuaku saat dia ada di sana. Jujur saja, aku memendam perasaan bersalah dan malu setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya hari itu. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih menguasai diriku. Bahkan sekarang aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menyibukkan diri untuk seleksi beasiswa ke Prancis dengan mengurung diriku (lagi) di apartemenku. Selain ingin mengembangkan kemampuanku di sana, aku juga harus segera pergi dari tempat ini agar tidak tersiksa lebih lama. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau patah hati akan sesakit ini.

Tapi malam itu, pada pertengahan Juli yang berhujan, semuanya berubah.

Aku sedang menyantap makan malamku sambil menikmati pertandingan baseball saat seseorang tiba-tiba memencet bel apartemenku berkali-kali.

Aku lalu beranjak dari sofaku yang hangat untuk membukakan pintu pada tamu yang tidak sabaran itu.

Kedua mataku membelalak kaget saat aku melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di sana dengan seluruh badan basah kuyup karena guyuran hujan.

"Saku–"

Kata-kataku belum selesai saat aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibirku. Saat aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku langsung terbelalak kaget.

Sakura sedang mencium bibirku. Jantungku rasanya mau meledak saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyaku kaget seraya mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Suara guyuran hujan terdengar disertai dengan bunyi gemuruh yang menggelegar di luar sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak. Dan aku langsung tersadar kalau dia sedang menangis saat ini. Kedua matanya memerah dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah, kecewa dan sedih.

"Ada ap–?"

"Kau mendiamkanku berhari-hari! Kau bahkan tidak mau menatapku sejak kejadian itu. Kau memperlakukanku seolah aku tidak pernah ada! Dan itu membuatku terluka sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Seharusnya... Itachi-kunlah yang membuatku berdebar-debar saat menatapnya. Seharusnya Itachi-kunlah yang bisa membuatku merindukannya sepanjang hari. Tapi kenapa kau yang selalu membuatku merasa seperti itu?! Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan seperti ini?!" Sakura menunduk seraya menangis sesunggukan. Dia mengusap airmatanya tanpa menatap ke arahku.

Dan aku hanya berdiri mematung di pintu apartemenku untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi..."

"Kau tidak mengerti?! Kau tahu rasanya tidak diacuhkan oleh seseorang. Aku berusaha membuat semuanya kelihatan normal. Aku berusaha membuat perasaanku berlabuh pada orang yang seharusnya aku sukai. Tapi pada kenyataannya, yang justru selalu mengganggu pikiranku adalah kau! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku sampai aku tidak bisa mengenyahkan dirimu dari kepalaku?" Sakura kini menatapku dengan tajam. Kedua matanya masih basah oleh airmata.

Aku tidak segera menyahut. Aku sudah paham dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk ini. Perasaanku sedang berkecamuk tak karuan saat ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, bodoh," kata Sakura kemudian.

Hal terakhir yang aku rasakan sebelum aku menarik tubuh Sakura yang basah kuyup ke dalam apartemenku adalah jariku yang berdenyut sakit akibat terjepit daun pintu. Tapi aku mengabaikannya karena setelah itu aku tidak peduli pada apapun selain bibir Sakura yang manis. Kami mulai berciuman dengan begitu penuh nafsu malam itu. Ciuman pertamaku yang benar-benar memabukkan. Aku benar-benar seperti kehilangan akal sehatku malam itu.

Ada sebersit rasa bersalah karena aku mencium istri kakakku. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengelaknya. Perasaan cintaku yang akhirnya terbalas. Kami berdua saling menyukai. Dan ciuman ini adalah tanda hasrat kami yang sudah terpendam begitu lama.

"Miliki aku, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba di tengah-tengah pagutan kami.

Aku tahu kami berdua sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menyentuhnya seperti ini. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur. Perasaan ini.. Sampai kapan aku harus mengalah untuk Itachi?

Aku tidak ingin mundur lagi.

"Itachi-nii..."

Sakura terdiam dan mencengkeram kedua lenganku dengan erat.

Aku melihat kedua matanya mulai kembali berair. Seharusnya aku tahu apa yang sedang menjadi ganjalan hatinya saat ini. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia juga tidak ingin menjalani ini, menikah dengan orang yang tidak dia sukai. Hidup berpura-pura berbahagia hanya untuk kebahagiaan orangtuanya. Bukankah setiap orang punya hak untuk hidup bahagia dengan jalan yang dipilihnya sendiri?

Aku harusnya yang mengambil langkah lebih dulu. Sakura tidak mau mengkhianati suaminya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia menginginkanku, sama halnya denganku. Maafkan aku, aniki.

Aku kembali mencium bibir Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Dengan gerakan lebih liar dan bernafsu. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menggendongnya sampai ke kamarku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun sekarang selain melucuti pakaiannya dan pakaianku sendiri.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, kami melakukan hal terlarang itu. Aku telah merenggut keperawanan kakak iparku sendiri.

.

Hubunganku dengan Sakura terus berlangsung. Bahkan lebih ekstrim dari sebelumnya. Aku seperti kecanduan dengan tubuhnya dan tidak bisa berada jauh-jauh darinya. Begitula dengan Sakura. Saat menginap di rumah orangtuaku, aku bahkan berani menariknya masuk ke dalam kamarku saat tengah malam hanya untuk menuntaskan hasratku padanya. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun di rumah itu.

Aku pergi beberapa kali ke rumah Sakura saat Itachi dinas keluar kota. Tidak ada yang curiga dengan hubungan kami. Orang-orang beranggapan kalau kedekatan kami hanya sebatas hubungan kakak ipar dan adik ipar yang akrab. Itachi pun tampaknya senang karena akhirnya aku tidak bersikap dingin lagi pada Sakura.

Rasa bersalahku padanya semakin membesar saat dia bilang akan mempercayakan Sakura padaku saat dia tugas keluar kota selama beberapa bulan.

Aku tahu akan bebas melakukan apapun pada Sakura saat dia tidak ada di rumah. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus menerus, aku sendiri yang merasa bersalah padanya.

Suatu saat di musim dingin, sebuah surat datang padaku. Pemberitahuan tentang penyeleksian beasiswa ke Prancis. Aku lolos dengan nilai nyaris sempurna.

Aku tentu saja senang, tapi itu membawaku pada dilema baru.

Walau pada akhirnya ayahku akhirnya mengakui kehebatan dan kemampuanku, tapi ada yang mengganjal kepergianku. Awalnya aku pergi untuk menghindari Sakura dan Itachi. Tapi saat ini keadannya berbeda. Aku dan Sakura saling mencintai. Apa aku harus meninggalkannya saat ini?

Mungkin sudah saatnya aku harus melakukan hal yang benar.

Meninggalkannya dengan Itachi dan membiarkan mereka membina keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Aku pergi ke rumah Sakura malam itu untuk memberitahukan keputusanku. Dia di sana sendirian, sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Dengan baju hangat dan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya, dia kelihatan sangat seksi. Selama ini aku selalu membayangkan untuk mencumbunya di dapur dengan menggunakan apron saja tapi tidak pernah berhasil.

Aku mengatakan semuanya pada Sakura dan dia tampak kecewa. Raut wajahnya segera berubah. Dia ingin marah tapi segera ditahannya. Dan sebagai gantinya, dia mulai menangis.

Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan memeluknya.

Lalu entah siapa yang memulai, kami berakhir dengan saling bercumbu di meja dapur.

Tanpa melepas pakaian kami, aku berhasil membuatnya 'meledak' dua kali. Saat permainan ketiga dan Sakura berhasil mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga kalinya, kami mendengar suara mobil Itachi memasuki halaman rumah.

Dengan sikap tenang, kami membersihkan kekacauan kami sebelum Itachi memasuki rumah. Kami sudah terlalu sering melakukan hal ini.

Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tenang beberapa saat kemudian dan tampak biasa saja melihatku sudah ada di sana, duduk di meja makan sambil mengutak atik ponselku.

Sakura segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami bertiga.

Dan malam itu, setelah bicara panjang lebar dengan Itachi tentang rencana kepergianku ke Paris, aku memutuskan untuk menginap di sana.

Tidurku tidak nyenyak sekali malam itu. Membayangkan wajah Sakura yang menangis karena keputusanku tadi dan membayangkan dia sedang tidur satu ranjang dengan kakakku di kamar sebelah.

Aku baru bisa tidur nyenyak saat jam menunjukkan kalau malam hampir habis.

Malam itu aku bermimpi buruk sekali. Aku bermimpi melihat Sakura sedang bercumbu dengan Itachi di depan mataku.

Dan mimpi buruk itu tidak berakhir sampai pagi harinya.

Aku turun ke lantai dasar setelah membersihkan diriku dan bersiap untuk segera pergi.

Tapi begitu aku sampai di ruang makan, aku mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Aku mendengar Sakura menunduk di atas wastafel kamar mandi sambil muntah hebat.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Itachi yang berdiri di samping Sakura dengan wajah cemas.

"Sakura sudah seperti ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Itachi.

Tubuhku menegang untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanyaku kemudian.

Itachi tersenyum aneh. Dengan gerakan pelan, dia menunjukkan sebuah benda kecil dan panjang di tangannya. Ada dua garis berwarna merah di tengahnya.

Aku tahu apa benda yang sedang dipegang Itachi itu.

Alat tes kehamilan.

"Positif, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi kau akan punya keponakan," kata Itachi dengan nada senang. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Dan aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya apa selain tersenyum dengan sikap kaku ke arahnya.

Sakura mendongak dan langsung menatapku. Wajahnya memerah karena kelelahan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Mata kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Ada yang sesuatu yang terpancar dari mata kami, tapi tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Yang pasti saat ini, aku sangat merasa bersalah pada Itachi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: gak tahu, deh, ini masuknya T atau M. Yang pasti, saya gak mau bikin fic yang bukan2 dl di bulan puasa ini. Saya, sih, gak puasa. Tapi ikut menjaga hati dan pikiran buat adek2 yng lagi puasa aja. Hahaha! Awalnya sih au hiatus dulu buat nyelesain proyek RL. Tapi lama kelamaan kangen nulis fic.**

 **Buat fic yang lain, ditunggu setelah bulan puasa habis, ya? Karena semuanya rate M dgn tingkat kemature-an tinggi. Sekarang dibanyakin dulu aja ibadahnya.**

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Enam tahun berlalu sejak aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswaku dan meneruskan studi-ku di Prancis. Aku mempelajari dan mendalami dua aliran seni lukis yang berbeda sekaligus. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jepang dan pergi ke Prancis, aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak mengusik masa laluku lagi. Aku mungkin memang pernah melakukan kesalahan dan dosa paling besar dalam hidupku, dan aku menyadarinya. Untuk itulah aku ingin menebusnya dengan menghilang dari kehidupan mereka. Itachi dan Sakura, mereka layak mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari ini.

Aku ingat sekali malam sebelum keberangkatanku ke Jepang, Sakura menelponku sambil menangis. Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang selama ini bilang padanya kalau aku mencintainya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka lagi. Aku tahu Sakura belum mencintai kakakku. Tapi mungkin dengan kepergianku dari hidupnya, dia bisa melupakanku dan mulai mencintai Itachi. Dengan berita kehamilannya yang membuat orangtuaku sangat bahagia dan juga membuat Itachi tersenyum terus sepanjang hari, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tetap berada di sisinya dan merusak kebahagiaan mereka.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap harus mengalah.

Aku masih menghubungi Itachi, hampir setiap hari. Tapi aku sendiri yang menolak untuk tidak mau tahu tentang bagaimana kehidupannya di sana. Aku selalu menghindari topik tentang keadaan istrinya dan juga keponakanku.

Keponakanku, ya? Bahkan mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku merasa aneh sendiri.

Enam tahun sejak kepergianku ke Prancis dan menyelesaikan pendidikanku di sana, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Hidup di Prancis memang menyenangkan. Banyak fasilitas yang tersedia di sana. Apapun yang aku butuhkan ada di sana. Bahkan kalau aku butuh wanita untuk menemaniku semalaman di ranjang, banyak agen yang menyediakannya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan uangku dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Aku mati-matian mencari uang di sana dengan bekerja paruh waktu, mana mungkin aku akan menghabiskannya begitu saja hanya untuk bercinta dengan wanita yang tidak aku kenal? Membuang-buang uang saja.

Aku lebih tertarik memperdalam studi-ku dibanding berfoya-foya seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Dalam hal ini, aku beruntung aku memiliki kecenderungan sosiopat. Aku bisa-bisa ikut menjadi anak liar kalau aku mudah terpengaruh dengan pergaulan di sekelilingku.

Dan setelah mengalami enam tahun penuh perjuangan di sana, sekarang aku sudah bisa pulang dengan menyandang gelar profesor. Yah, tidak bisa dibilang ahli juga. Tapi begitulah kira-kira sebutannya.

Siang ini, tanpa pemberitahuan pada siapapun, aku langsung meluncur menuju rumahku di distrik Konoha. Aku tidak memberitahukan kepulanganku pada semua orang, termasuk Itachi. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada mereka semua. Ibuku sudah pasti akan histeris seperti biasanya, begitu pula Itachi. Tapi aku yakin ayahku tidak akan seterkejut itu melihat kepulanganku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa membuatnya terkejut atau bahkan sekedar tersenyum bangga padaku. Ah, entahlah. Toh aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu dan aku sudah biasa menanggapinya.

Yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah Sakura. Aku ingin semua kelihatan baik-baik saja saat kami bertemu nanti. Aku ingin bisa bertingkah normal di depan semua orang seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun di antara kami. Aku sudah melatih dan menata perasaanku semenjak keberangkatanku dari Prancis semalam. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan hatiku saat melihat keponakanku nanti.

Saat taksi yang aku tumpangi sudah hampir mendekati rumah orangtuaku, aku terpaksa menghentikannya di ujung jalan. Aku turun dari taksi dan berjalan memasuki sebuah toko serba ada yang ada di ujung jalan.

Kaca etalase toko memantulkan penampilanku. Seorang pria berumur 30 tahun dengan potongan rambut sebahu yang diikat ke belakang dan kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidungku. Potongan jin denim yang aku kenakan tampak sesuai dengan kemeja warna hitam yang aku kenakan.

"Bibi, ada paman aneh di sini."

Aku mendengar sebuah suara kecil di dekatku. Aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang mengamatiku dengan dahi berkerut. Wanita paruh baya yang sedang bekerja di balik meja kasir hanya menatapku sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu aku, Anak Kecil?" tanyaku kepada gadis kecil itu. Anak perempuan itu tidak segera menjawab dan malah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik dengan kedua mata hitam _onyx_ -nya itu.

"Kau mengamati kaca permen sejak tadi. Apa kau berniat mencuri permen-permen itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa?" aku menatapnya kaget.

"Di acara televisi yang aku lihat, mereka sering bilang untuk berhati-hati pada orang aneh. Banyak orang aneh yang memakai kacamata di dalam ruangan. Iya kan, Bibi? Karena paman ini memakai kacamata hitam di dalam ruangan, apakah dia juga orang aneh?" anak perempuan itu masih menatapku dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Aku mengerjapkan mata kaget.

"Acara apa yang kau tonton itu? Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarimu untuk menghormati orang yang lebih dewasa? Yang benar saja. Apa dia cucumu, Nyonya?" tanyaku pada wanita paruh baya yang bekerja di belakang kasir. Wanita itu terlihat tergagap.

"Tidak. Dia pelanggan kami. Dia datang dengan ibunya tadi," jawabnya kemudian.

"Lalu di mana ibunya? Baru kali ini ada anak kecil yang mengataiku aneh," kataku seraya melepaskan kacamataku.

"Wah!" anak perempuan itu langsung terbelelak begitu melihatku.

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Aku pernah melihatmu, Paman," ujarnya kemudian seraya menunjukku.

Hah? Aku menatap gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Di album lama Tou-chan," katanya lagi.

Aku baru akan membuka mulutku untuk bertanya padanya lebih lanjut saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya.

"Sarada-chan, sudah Mama bilang untuk tidak bicara sembarangan dengan orang asing kan?"

Begitu mataku bertatapan langsung dengan mata hijau emerald milik seseorang yang baru saja muncul di belakang gadis kecil tadi, aku langsung terpaku di tempat.

Mataku membulat kaget, begitupula dengan seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapanku.

"Sasuke... kun?" suara Sakura kedengaran jauh lebih dewasa sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu.

"Sakura?" suaraku kedengaran serak tiba-tiba karena perasaanku mulai berkecamuk tak menentu sekarang. Persiapan yang sudah aku lakukan sejak semalam menghilang entah ke mana.

.

.

Reaksi semua orang di rumah sama seperti yang sudah aku duga sebelumnya saat aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah orangtuaku. Ibuku sudah tentu langsung memelukku dengan erat sambil menangis haru. Ayahku, tidak seperti yang sudah aku duga, tersenyum sedikit dan mengusap bahuku lembut saat aku datang. Itachi datang beberapa menit kemudian saat dia mendengar suara-suara ribut dari ruang bawah. Mengabaikan rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba menyergap perasaanku, aku memeluk kakakku dengan erat sekali. Seolah ingin menyalurkan semua rasa yang mendekam di dadaku saat ini. Itachi menyambutku dengan hangat.

"Kau tampak berbeda dari foto terakhir yang kau kirimkan padaku beberapa bulan yang lalu," ujar Itachi seraya menatapku dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.

"Semua orang berubah kan?" sahutku seraya menatap Itachi. Ada yang berbeda dari Itachi. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dengan pasti. Tapi dia tampak lain dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Jadi, dia pamanku yang sering kau ceritakan padaku itu, Tou-chan?"

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah gadis kecil yang baru saja bertanya dengan nada heran itu.

"Ya. Namanya Sasuke. Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?" kata Itachi seraya mendekati anak perempuan itu.

Kedua mata hitam Sarada langsung menatapku.

"Belum. Aku bertemu dengannya di toko Bibi Mai yang ada di ujung jalan tadi," jawab Sarada.

"Kalau begitu sekarang beri salam padanya," kata Itachi seraya menarik tangan Sarada untuk mendekat ke arahku.

"Hai," sapaku singkat seraya melambai padanya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kau harus lebih lembut lagi pada anak kecil," kata Itachi.

Aku menghela napas pelan. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan anak kecil sebelum ini. Aku hanya menatap mereka sambil lalu kalau tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mereka di tengah jalan. Tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku untuk mengajak mereka berjabat tangan atau mengajak mereka bicara. Yang benar saja.

Dengan enggan aku lalu berjongkok di hadapannya dan menatap anak perempuan itu.

"Apa kau pandai melukis? Tou-chan sering bilang kalau lukisanmu bagus sekali," kata Sarada kemudian.

"Yah. Begitulah," sahutku seraya menatap wajah gadis kecil itu. Kedua matanya yang lebar mirip sekali dengan Sakura. Bentuk wajah dan juga ekspresi wajahnya. Hanya saja, kedua mata hitamnya itu mirip sekali dengan Itachi. Denganku juga. Ralat, semua keluargaku memiliki iris mata seperti.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengajariku?" tanya Sarada dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja. Kau suka melukis?"

Sarada mengangguk.

"Guruku di sekolah bilang kalau lukisanku bagus sekali," katanya kemudian.

"Apa yang paling suka kau lukis?" tanyaku lagi.

Sarada terdiam beberapa saat dan kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku suka melukis bunga. Kau bisa mengajariku?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja," jawabku mantap.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Semua orang di sini tidak ada yang bisa melukis. Lukisan Tou-chan jelek sekali. Apalagi Mama. Eh, Paman, bagaimana kalau kita mulai melukis sekarang?" Sarada menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Eh?"

"Sarada-chan, pamanmu masih lelah setelah perjalanan panjangnya. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu," kata Ibuku.

"Yah," Sarada tampak kecewa. Dia hanya menunduk dengan wajah masam.

"Kita bisa mulai melukis besok," kataku kemudian.

Sarada kembali mendongak dan menatapku. Raut wajahnya mulai kembali antusias.

"Benarkah?" katanya.

Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis padanya.

Sarada bersorak kegirangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku untuk melakukan ini. Tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa aku cegah. Aku mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut seraya tersenyum gemas. Saat kepalaku mendongak dan mataku tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami, aku melihat Sakura menghapus matanya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu. Detik berikutnya, dia ikut tersenyum seperti yang lainnya.

Aku mengabaikan rasa penasaranku dengan mendekati ibuku yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu ceritaku saat di Prancis. Malam itu, aku kelelahan karena harus menjawab pertanyaan ibuku yang tidak ada habisnya. Dia sepertinya benar-benar merindukanku.

.

.

Rasanya aku baru saja merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang lamaku dan memejamkan mataku untuk mengistirahatkan diri saat aku merasa seseorang tiba-tiba naik ke ranjangku dengan keras sekali. Aku langsung terbangun saking kagetnya tapi terlalu malas untuk membuka mataku.

"Paman, bangun. Ini sudah pagi. Kau bilang akan mengajariku melukis kan?" aku mendengar suara Sarada di dekatku.

Aku tidak menjawab dan merapatkan selimutku.

"Ayolah. Guruku selalu mengajarkan padaku untuk bangun pagi. Tapi kenapa orang dewasa susah sekali bangun di pagi hari?" aku mendengar suara Sarada mulai mengomel di dekatku.

"Kau juga akan seperti ini kalau sudah dewasa nanti," jawabku malas-malasan tanpa membuka mataku.

"Aku tidak akan jadi orang dewasa yang payah kalau besar nanti," kata Sarada.

Aku mendengus pelan seraya membuka mataku dengan berat hati. Sarada sudah duduk di atas ranjangku. Masih dengan mengenakan piyama tidurnya dan juga boneka beruang di pelukannya.

Aku membuka selimutku.

"Sini. Lebih baik kau teruskan tidur saja denganku," kataku kemudian.

"Aku sudah tujuh tahun dua bulan lagi. Mama bilang aku tidak boleh sembarangan berdekatan dengan laki-laki selain Tou-chan ataupun Jii-chan. Karena itu berbahaya," kata Sarada.

Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum juga mendengar penyataan polos yang terlontar dari mulut bocah itu. Akhirnya aku membuka mataku dan menatap Sarada dengan helaan napas panjang.

"Baiklah, kau menang," kataku kemudian.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dengan enggan.

"Jadi, kau akan mengajariku melukis hari ini?" tanya Sarada dengan antusias. Kedua matanya membulat menatapku.

"Ya, tapi kau harus mandi dulu," kataku seraya mengusap wajahku dengan lelah.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak boleh tidur lagi setelah aku pergi. Janji, Paman?" Sarada menatapku galak.

"Ya, ya. Aku janji. Sudah, sana. Mandilah dulu," kataku.

Sarada langsung turun dari tempat tidurku dan berlari keluar.

Aku menggeleng seraya kembali merebahkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah perdebatan alotku dengan Sarada yang sudah rapi dan memaksaku untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, akhirnya aku mengalah. Aku bangun dengan sangat enggan. Sarada memaksaku untuk segera mandi dan menungguiku di kamarku sampai aku benar-benar bangun dari tidurku. Ya, ampun, sifatnya itu menurun dari siapa, sih, sebenarnya?

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, lengkap dengan alat lukis dan kanvasku, sedang duduk menghadap taman bunga milik ibuku yang ada di halaman belakang.

"Jadi, kau mau melukis apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

Sarada berjalan ke arah taman bunga itu, seperti sedang memilah-milah bunga apa yang ingin dilukisnya.

"Ini! Aku ingin melukis bunga mawar yang warnanya merah ini," kata Sarada seraya menunjuk salah satu bunga mawar yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah," kataku. Aku meraih sebuah kanvas kecil dan beberapa alat belajar lukis yang sudah aku miliki sejak aku di universitas.

Aku berjalan mendekati Sarada yang kini berjongkok di depan taman mawar yang berbentuk seperti ranjang kecil itu.

"Ini. Kau boleh menggambar apa saja semaumu," kataku seraya menyerahkan alat-alat lukis itu padanya.

"Tapi kau bilang akan mengajariku. Kenapa aku yang harus menggambar sendiri?" Sarada menatapku dengan tatapan protes. Aku menghela napas pelan.

"Seni lukis itu adalah karya yang kau hasilkan dari tanganmu sendiri. Apapun yang kau lukis, jelek atau bagus, itu adalah nilainya. Kau cukup melukiskan apa yang ingin kau lukis dan torehkan ke atas kanvas itu. Seni lukis itu tidak seperti matematika, tidak perlu menggunakan rumus rumit. Kau bisa melukis apapun yang kau inginkan," kataku seraya menatap Sarada sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi kalau hasilnya jelek bagaimana?" Sarada tampak ragu.

"Belajar butuh proses. Tidak semua hal bisa langsung jadi bagus kan? Kau harus bersabar," kataku seraya mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu dengan lembut.

Sarada menatapku untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Nah, duduklah di sini. Di tengah-tengah rumput ini. Paman akan mengawasimu dari sana. Kalau kau sudah selesai, berikan lukisanmu padaku," kataku seraya berjalan meninggalkan Sarada di taman bunga itu.

Sarada mengangguk setuju seraya duduk di tengah-tengah taman bunga itu.

Aku kembali ke teras rumah dan duduk di sana. Aku sendiri sudah menyiapkan kanvasku di sana. Pemandangan dari sini kelihatan lebih jelas dan aku bisa melukis tanpa dihalangi oleh sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.

Aku melihat Sarada sudah mulai menggoreskan alat lukisnya di atas kanvasnya. Wajahnya tampak senang sekali. Mungkin ekspresi wajahku juga seperti itu kalau sedang melukis.

Aku mulai menggoreskan kuasku di atas kanvas.

Lukisanku ini mungkin belum selesai. Tapi aku sudah memberinya nama.

"Gadis Kecil dan Kanvasnya."

Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan meletakkan nampan yang berisi sepiring sandwich dan dua gelas jus tomat di atas meja yang ada di sampingku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sakura sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Kau belum sarapan. Jadi aku bawakan ini. Dengan Sarada," katanya. Dia tidak menatapku.

"Hm," sahutku singkat. Aku kembali menatap kanvasku. Kecanggungan tercipta di antara kami berdua.

"Boleh aku menghampirinya?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Tentu saja," jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sakura lalu berjalan mendekati Sarada di tengah taman bunga itu. Dia ikut duduk di atas rerumputan berdampingan dengan Sarada. Senyum lebar terulas di wajahnya saat dia melihat lukisan milik Sarada. Sarada tampaknya tidak suka dengan kehadiran ibunya. Tapi Sakura tampaknya tidak terlalu terusik. Dia mengatakan beberapa kata pada Sarada lalu beberapa saat kemudian keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sebuah senyuman kecil terulas di wajahku. Dan tanpa aku sadari, tanganku sudah membuat sketsa Sakura yang sekarang duduk di samping Sarada. Keduanya tampak tidak terusik dengan beberapa kupu-kupu yang terbang di sekitar mereka.

Mungkin aku harus mengganti nama lukisan ini nanti.

.

.

Sudah enam tahun lamanya aku tidak merasakan musim panas di Jepang. Aku hampir lupa kalau musim panas di Jepang bisa melelehkan apapun dalam sekejap. Oke, aku berlebihan. Tapi yang pasti, musim panas di Jepang benar-benar membuatku tersisa. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup masuk ke dalam kamarku dari balkon sama sekali tidak membantu. AC di kamarku juga tidak ada gunanya dan itu membuatku jadi tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

Jam dinding di kamarku sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam saat aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan mencari udara segar. Tenggorokanku jadi cepat kering kalau udaranya seperti ini.

Aku hampir terlonjak kaget saat aku melihat Itachi ternyata sudah ada di ruang makan saat aku turun dari kamarku. Dia sedang meminum sesuatu dari botol minuman di tangannya saat aku datang.

"Tidak bisa tidur juga?" tanyanya.

"Yah, begitulah. Udaranya benar-benar gila," jawabku seraya membuka pintu lemari es.

"Kau menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupku merasakan musim panas di Jepang. Jangan mentang-mentang kau pergi ke Prancis selama enam tahun dan lupa bagaimana rasanya hidup di Jepang saat musim panas," kata Itachi seraya terkekeh.

Aku mendengus pelan seraya menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelas yang sebelumnya sudah aku ambil dari rak.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Itachi.

Aku meneguk air minum sampai habis.

"Entahlah. Membuka galeri lukisku lagi mungkin," ujarku.

"Bagus. Atau kau mau membuka sekolah lukis?" tanya Itachi. Aku menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Ide bagus, Aniki. Aku bahkan tidak terpikir sampai ke sana. Tapi apa yang lebih bagus menurutmu? Membuka sekolah lukis atau memenuhi panggilan sebagai dosen pengajar di universitas?" aku menatap Itachi.

"Hm, aku rasa... dua-duanya bisa jadi alternatif. Kau bisa mengambil dua-duanya," kata Itachi kemudian.

"Dua-duanya? Kau yakin aku bisa melakukannya?" tanyaku.

Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Ayolah. Lalu untuk apa kau sekolah jauh-jauh ke Prancis kalau kau tidak percaya dengan dirimu sendiri?" katanya kemudian.

Aku menghela napas seraya kembali menuangkan air ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Itachi kemudian. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Apanya?" tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya tentang Sarada saat di Prancis. Tapi setelah dua hari sejak kepulanganmu, Sarada bahkan tidak pernah lepas darimu. Kau dan dia sepertinya cocok. Kalian berdua sama-sama berbakat dan tergila-gila dengan lukisan. Apa kau masih bilang kalau kau tidak mungkin cocok dengan anak-anak?" Itachi bertanya padaku dengan nada menggoda.

"Anak itu yang menempel terus padaku. Dia terus menerus mendesakku untuk mengajarinya melukis. Yang benar saja. Kau ajarkan dia apa sebenarnya?" kataku setengah kesal.

Itachi kembali tersenyum.

"Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan ikatan keluarga, Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelum ini. Dan saat dia melihat kalian punya kesamaan, dia mungkin ingin lebih dekat denganmu," katanya.

"Kau tahu, dia mengataiku aneh saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Apa itu tidak kurang ajar namanya?" ujarku mengingat pertemuanku dengan gadis kecil itu di toko serba ada beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakan itu padaku. Mungkin begitulah karakternya. Selalu mengungkapkan apapun yang ada di pikirannya tanpa basa basi? Kedengaran mirip seseorang, ya?" kata Itachi seraya menatapku dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak bisa aku artikan.

Aku kembali menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelas untuk meredaka kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba menyergap kami berdua.

"Kau ada waktu besok?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa?" aku balas bertanya.

"Kau belum pergi ke mana-mana sejak kepulanganmu. Apa kau tidak mau mengunjungi galeri lukismu yang lama?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hm, ide bagus. Boleh juga. Kau mau mengantarkanku? Kau sedang cuti kan?" tanyaku.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Yah, cuti yang lama," sahutnya kemudian seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa botol kecil di tangannya. Aku mengamatinya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanyaku dengan nada penasaran.

Itachi tidak menjawab dan hanya mengusap bahuku lembut.

"Pergilah tidur," ujarnya kemudian.

Itachi lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan menyisakan rasa penasaran dan pertanyaan di kepalaku. Ada apa dengannya? Aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengannya sejak kepulanganku beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku ingin bertanya padanya. Tapi aku takut aku akan membuatnya kecewa. Mungkin saja hal ini ada hubungannya dengan kesalahanku di masa lalu. Tentang hubungan terlarangku dengan Sakura.

Oh, sudahlah. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras untuk mengusir bayangan Sakura dari pikiranku. Mungkin aku harus segera pergi tidur.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku sudah rapi dengan penampilanku dan sedang menunggu Itachi yang sedang berkemas saat Sarada tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiriku.

"Paman, apa bedanya Tou-chan dan Papa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku yang sedang menikmati sarapanku dan disodorkan dengan pertanyaan aneh itu langsung terdiam. Aku menatap Sarada dengan dahi berkerut.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sudah, jawab saja," ujar Sarada.

"Tou-chan dan Papa. Sebutan yang sama untuk ayahmu. Kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan aneh seperti itu?" aku kembali menatap Sarada dengan tatapan bingung.

"Karena Tou-chan sering bilang untuk memanggilmu Papa kalau suatu saat dia akan pergi jauh," jawab Sarada.

Aku pasti langsung tersedak kalau aku sedang mengunyah makanan dan mendengar jawaban Sarada yang seperti itu.

"Apa?" tanyaku kaget.

Sarada angkat bahu dengan sikap tak acuh.

"Tou-chan bilang untuk merahasiakannya pada semua orang termasuk Mama. Aku juga tidak tahu dia akan pergi ke mana. Tapi Tou-chan selalu bilang kalau suatu hari nanti akan pergi jauh. Dan aku harus memanggilmu Papa kalau dia pergi jauh nanti," jelas Sarada panjang lebar.

Sarapanku baru setengahnya aku makan tapi rasanya aku sudah kenyang sekali. Aku jadi tidak berminat lagi untuk makan setelah mendengar kata-kata Sarada barusan.

Itachi datang beberapa saat kemudian. Sarada langsung memeluknya dengan erat dan Itachi mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Apa kalian berdua akan pergi?" tanya Sarada seraya menatapku dan Itachi dengan bergantian.

"Ya, Sarada-chan. Kau di rumah dengan Nenek dan Mama, ya?" kata Itachi.

"Kapan kalian akan pulang?" tanya Sarada lagi.

"Tidak akan lama. Iya kan, Sasuke?" Itachi menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mengedikkan bahu.

"Yah, begitulah," jawabku.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" Sarada kembali bertanya.

"Karena ini urusan orang dewasa, jadi kau harus berada di rumah," kata Itachi.

"Kenapa orang dewasa selalu punya urusan yang tidak biasa? Selalu saja main rahasia-rahasiaan," Sarada tampak tidak suka.

Itachi tertawa canggung. Begitupula denganku. Anak itu benar-benar... Sifatnya menurun siapa, sih? Sepertinya Itachi dan Sakura juga tidak semenyebalkan begitu, batinku.

Setelah melewati perdebatan yang alot dan konyol dengan Sarada, akhirnya kami berdua berhasil keluar rumah.

"Dia benar-benar... Bagaimana bisa kau punya anak seperti itu?" tanyaku begitu kami berdua sudah berada di dalam mobil Itachi yang sedang melaju di jalanan.

Itachi tertawa pelan.

"Aku teringat dengan masa kecilmu. Kau pikir kau tidak menyebalkan? Kau selaluuu saja ingin ikut denganku. Kau pikir aku sedang pergi untuk bermain, padahal aku sedang pergi untuk bimbingan belajar. Kau selalu menangis kalau aku meninggalkanmu pergi ke sekolah," katanya kemudian.

"Benarkah aku semenyebalkan itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau pasti tidak ingat. Tanyakan saja pada Ibu. Apa kau ingat kau harus diomeli Ibu dulu sebelum mengerjakan PR-mu?" Itachi bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku mendengus geli.

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku ingat. Tapi kau yang salah karena meninggalkanku pergi dengan teman-temanmu. Aku tidak punya teman bermain dan harus menunggumu sampai pulang ke rumah kan?" sahutku setengah kesal.

Itachi tertawa lagi.

Pembicaraan yang berlangsung berikutnya adalah mengenai masa kecil kami. Aku baru ingat kalau masa kecilku sangat menyebalkan sekali. Aku selalu manja pada Itachi. Dan Itachi selalu mengalah padaku dalam segala hal. Meskipun begitu, dia melakukan semuanya karena dia sangat menyayangiku.

"Sarada mengatakan sesuatu padaku pagi ini," ujarku kemudian, setelah terjadi keheningan panjang di antara kami.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi, dia menoleh sekilas ke arahku sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Dia bilang kalau kau akan pergi jauh. Kau memintanya untuk memanggilku 'Papa' kalau kau pergi. Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

Itachi tidak segera menjawab. Aku melihatnya menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Kau akan tahu kalau aku sudah benar-benar pergi, Sasuke," kata Itachi.

"Jangan membuatku takut. Ada apa sebenarnya?" aku menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut heran.

Itachi kembali tidak menjawab. Dia menatap jalanan di depannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku tahu alasan sebenarnya kau pergi ke Prancis," katanya kemudian.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Itachi menghentikkan mobil.

"Sudah sampai," katanya kemudian.

Aku menoleh keluar dan melihat gedung yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Gedung galeri lukisanku yang sudah lama tak terpakai.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kau membukanya lagi," kata Itachi.

"Tunggu, Aniki. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi? Tentang kepergianku ke Prancis," kataku saat Itachi membuka kunci mobil.

"Bukan apa-apa. Mulai sekarang, hidupkanlah lagi gedung ini," ujar Itachi.

Aku masih belum puas dengan jawabannya.

"Turunlah. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan," ujar Itachi. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku berat untuk melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari mobil itu. Perasaan bersalah dalam diriku semakin membesar dan aku tidak tahu perasaan sesak apa lagi yang kini memenuhi dadaku. Senyuman Itachi yang khas itu seperti dipaksakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut turun?" tanyaku.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan. Kita bertemu lagi nanti," kata Itachi.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku akhirnya turun dari mobil.

Itachi melambaikan tangan ke arahku sebelum akhirnya melajukan mobilnya kembali ke jalanan.

Mataku masih terus mengikuti mobilnya menjauh sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Entah kenapa senyuman Itachi sesaat tadi tidak bisa aku hilangkan dari benakku dan terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalaku sepanjang hari.

.

.

Akhirnya aku tahu arti kata-kata 'pergi jauh' yang diucapkan Itachi pada Sarada pagi tadi. Akhirnya aku tahu kenapa aku sulit sekali turun dari mobil Itachi pagi tadi. Akhirnya aku paham kenapa rasanya aku sulit sekali membiarkan Itachi pergi menjauh dengan mobilnya saat dia meninggalkanku di gedung tadi.

Siang ini, saat aku mencoba menelponnya berkali-kali, ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif. Aku pikir dia sedang ada pekerjaan jadi tidak sempat mengangkat ponselnya. Aku mengabaikan perasaan tidak enak yang sejak tadi berkecamuk di dadaku.

Dan akhirnya semua keteganganku terjawab.

Mobil Itachi mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan raya dan membuatnya tewas seketika.

Tidak ada hal lebih buruk yang pernah aku dengar sebelum ini selain kegagalanku masuk ke universitas paling bagus di Jepang. Tapi semua hal buruk itu tidak ada nilainya dengan berita yang aku dengar malam ini. Tentang berita kematian kakakku yang sangat mendadak.

Aku bahkan masih ingat sekali dengan kata-kata Itachi pagi tadi. "Kita bertemu nanti, ya?"

Seharusnya tadi aku melarangnya untuk pergi sendirian. Seharusnya aku tidak turun dan ikut dengannya.

Aku terus menerus menyalahkan diriku sendiri di depan kamar mayat. Ibuku menangis histeris. Ayahku, tampak sangat terguncang, tapi berusaha untuk tetap tegar dengan memeluk tubuh ibuku yang terus menerus menangis. Sakura hanya terlihat menangis tanpa suara di sudut lorong rumah sakit.

Kami sama-sama terluka saat ini.

Tapi yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanya menunduk dan mengamati lantai di bawahku. Wajah Itachi yang tersenyum terakhir kali dalam mobil itu masih terus terngiang di benakku.

.

.

.

"Hasil autopsi kami menunjukkan kalau kecelakaan itu disengaja," polisi yang menangani kasus kecelakaan Itachi menatapku dengan tatapan yang sengaja dibuat sayu.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku. Ini adalah hari keempat setelah kematian Itachi.

"Mobil kakak Anda dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Tidak ada kerusakan apapun. Bahkan masih sangat bagus untuk ukuran mobil keluaran lama seperti itu. Tapi yang jadi masalah di sini adalah, tidak ada tanda-tanda kakak Anda menginjak rem saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dengan kata lain, kakak Anda mungkin sengaja membuat mobil itu jatuh ke dalam jurang," ujar polisi itu.

Aku menatap nanar hasil laporan forensik yang aku terima di tanganku. Kedua mataku mulai memanas. Aku sudah berusaha menguatkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menangis lagi sejak pemakaman Itachi. Tapi mendengar hasil laporan yang aku dengar baru saja, membuat pertahananku runtuh.

Aku kembali menangis dalam perjalanan pulang.

Kenapa Itachi melakukan itu? Kenapa dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara tragis seperti ini?

.

.

Aku menolak untuk bicara dengan semua orang sejak hari pemakaman. Aku bahkan tidak keluar kamar selama beberapa hari dan mengurun diri di kamar sejak hari itu. Perasaanku benar-benar terluka saat ini. Aku sengaja tidak mengatakan apapun pada kedua orangtuaku tentang sebab terjadinya kecelakaan itu. Aku takut membuat mereka semakin terpuruk sepertiku. Jadi aku memendamnya sendirian.

Sarada berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamarku dan memintaku untuk keluar. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku sengaja memutar musik dengan pengeras suara agar tidak terdengar suara dari luar.

Aku benar-benar di ambang kehancuran saat ini.

Lalu pagi ini, sebuah telepon dari seseorang yang tidak aku duga sebelumnya merubah semuanya. Aku mendapat panggilan telepon dari dokter Tsunade, dokter pribadi keluarga kami yang bekerja di rumah sakit pusat. Dia memintaku datang ke sana hari ini. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang berkaitan dengan Itachi.

Jadi setelah membersihkan diriku sendiri, aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak memperdulikan panggilan semua orang saat mereka melihatku berlari seperti orang kesurupan dan langsung tancap gas mengendarai mobilku.

Dokter Tsunade, seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih tampil cantik di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala enam itu, langsung menyambutku seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memanggilku?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

Dokter Tsunade kelihatan tidak suka. Tapi akhirnya dia menjawab juga.

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya padamu. Semua sudah ada di sini. Semua berkas tentang Itachi. Dia mempercayakan ini padaku. Suatu saat harus diserahkan padamu kalau waktunya tiba," kata dokter Tsunade seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku sudah bilang, semua sudah ada di dalam kotak itu. Kau buka saja, tapi tidak di sini. Mungkin kau perlu tempat menyendiri saat membuka kotak itu. Itu adalah rahasia terbesar milik kakakmu," ujar Tsunade dengan tatapan sendu. Ada yang tersirat dalam bola matanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya.

Aku lalu mengangguk dan membawa kotak itu pergi.

.

.

.

Aku sedang merenung sendirian di dalam gedung galeri lukisku dengan kotak peninggalan Itachi di atas meja kerjaku. Aku membaca lembaran-lembaran dengan logo rumah sakit pusat berisi rekaman medis milik Itachi. Itachi tampaknya mengunjungi rumah sakit secara rutin untuk menjalani pemeriksaaan.

Kanker paru-paru. Itu yang tertulis di kertas diagnosisnya.

Aku menatap lembaran-lembaran itu dengan tatapan nanar.

Dokter Tsunade bilang kalau hanya Itachi yang tahu apa isi kotak ini. Itu artinya apakah Itachi sengaja menyembunyikan semua ini sendirian dari semua orang?

Sejak kapan dia mulai seperti ini?

Aku terus membuka lembaran-lembaran itu dengan kalut. Semua isinya sama. Tentang diagnosis kesehatan Itachi. Aku tidak begitu apa paham dengan apa yang tertulis. Tapi tampaknya semakin hari kesehatan Itachi semakin menurun.

Saat kertas-kertas itu sudah hampir aku keluarkan semua, aku melihat sebuah alat rekam di dasar kotak itu. Aku mengeluarkan alat rekam itu dengan pandangan bingung sekaligus heran. Ada kaset yang sudah terpasang di dalamnya. Sebuah tulisan tertera di atas kaset itu.

 **Untuk Sasuke.**

Karena sudah dikuasai dengan rasa penasaran, aku langsung memutar kaset itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, aku mulai mendengar suara Itachi terdengar dari alat rekam itu.

" **Tes, tes. Sudah dimulai, ya? Ehem. Baiklah. Sasuke? Kau dengar aku? Ini Itachi. Tentu saja kau mengenal suaraku. Mana mungkin tidak kan? Kalau saat ini kau sedang duduk santai sambil mendengarkan suara rekaman ini, itu artinya kau sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku senang melihatmu kembali ke Jepang. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajahmu lagi. Aku merindukan adiku yang manja. Aneh sekali berpisah denganmu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kalau kau sedang mendengar rekaman ini, itu artinya kau juga sudah menerima kotak dari nenek Tsunade kan? Syukurlah. Kau sudah tahu artinya? Aku lupa kau buta dalam hal medis. Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Aku menderita kanker paru-paru. Sudah sejak lama. Kau ingat saat aku ditugaskan ke daerah Miyagi beberapa tahun yang lalu? Daerah tempatku kerja terlalu banyak mengeluarkan gas radiasi. Kau tahu kan kalau paru-paruku lemah sejak kecil? Mungkin karena itulah yang memicu paru-paruku terserang kanker. Aku sudah mengusahakan banyak hal, termasuk terapi dan lain sebagainya. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Penyakit ini menggerogotiku perlahan-lahan dan rasanya benar-benar menyiksa, kau tahu?"**

Itachi tidak bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar bunyi jangkrik di belakangnya.

" **Mengenai kepergianmu ke Prancis, aku sudah tahu alasannya. Kau menyukai Sakura kan? Kau menyukainya sejak awal kalian bertemu. Jangan salahkan siapapun. Tidak ada yang mengatakan padaku tentang ini. Kalian saling menyukai, itu terlihat dari pancaran mata kalian. Aku bekerja dengan polisi sudah bertahun-tahun, jadi aku juga bisa membaca ekspresi wajah orang walaupun kalian tidak saling berbicara. Mengenai hubungan kalian... aku juga sudah mengetahuinya sejak awal. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak marah. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak pernah bisa marah padamu. Meskipun kau bermain dengan istriku di belakangku, aku tidak pernah bisa marah. Karena bagaimana pun juga, kalian berdua berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan kalian.**

 **Kau tahu, mungkin ini adalah aib terbesar yang aku ungkapkan padamu, tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Kau harus tahu kebenarannya..."**

Aku mendengar suara Itachi yang sedang menarik napas panjang.

" **Sejak pernikahan kami, aku tidak pernah menyentuh Sakura sama sekali. Sakura tidak pernah mencintaiku, aku tahu itu. Jadi mana mungkin aku tega untuk menyentuh orang yang tidak pernah suka padaku? Kau tahu artinya ini, Sakura dan aku, belum pernah sama sekali menjadi pasangan suami istri seperti seharusnya. Jadi dengan kata lain, saat aku bilang kalau Sakura hamil saat itu, dia bukan hamil anakku. Tapi anakmu. Sarada adalah anak kandungmu, Sasuke."**

Aku langsung mematikan alat rekaman itu dengan tangan bergetar. Apa yang baru saja aku dengar ini? Apakah Itachi sedang mabuk saat melakukan rekaman ini? Mana mungkin kan?

Aku memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkan rekaman itu lagi.

" **Kau mungkin terkejut mendengar kenyataan ini. Tapi pada kenyataannya, memang beginilah yang terjadi. Sakura mengakui semua padaku setelah kepergianmu ke Prancis. Dia bahkan memintaku untuk menceraikannya karena sudah mengkhianatinya. Dia merasa berdosa dan Sakura tidak berhenti menangis sejak saat itu. Jujur saja, aku mulai bisa menyukainya sejak kami menjalani kehidupan sebagai suami istri dan mempunyai rumah sendiri. Tapi aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa membuat Sakura juga menyukaiku. Jadi yang aku lakukan hanya terus mempertahankannya. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Ayah kita, Sasuke. Orangtua kita tampaknya sangat menyukai pernikahanku dengan Sakura dan sangat mengharapkan cucu darinya. Mereka sangat menyukai Sakura, kau juga lihat kan? Tapi di sisi lain, aku sadar hubunganku dengan Sakura tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Aku meyakinkan Sakura untuk tetap berada di keluarga ini. Toh dia juga sedang mengandung cucu orangtua kita kan? Keponakanku lebih tepatnya."**

Aku mendengar suara Itachi tertawa pelan dan itu membuat perasaanku semakin miris mendengarnya.

" **Mungkin kau benar saat bilang kalau aku sangat menyebalkan karena selalu mengikuti perintah Ayah. Aku mungkin memang terlihat menyebalkan di matamu. Karena akulah, Ayah selalu membandingkanmu denganmu. Karena akulah, hubunganmu dengan Ayah jadi renggang. Seandainya aku tidak menuruti satu saja perintah Ayah, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Mungkin kita bisa berbuat onar sama-sama tanpa khawatir diperlakukan berbeda oleh Ayah. Hahaha. Yang jelas, aku hanya tidak mau membuat keributan. Aku bukannya ingin menjadi anak emas di mata Ayah seperti yang sering kau katakan. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi keributan di keluarga kita. Dengan mengikuti semua perintahnya, masalah selesai tanpa pertengkaran. Begitu pula saat Ayah mengatakan padaku tentang rencana pernikahan itu. Aku tidak tahu kalau semua akan jadi sepelik ini."**

Itachi kembali terdengar menarik napas panjang.

" **Untuk itulah aku melakukan ini. Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi, Sasuke. Mau menghabiskan uang seberapa banyak pun, aku tidak akan sembuh. Kesehatanku semakin memburuk, begitu juga dengan karirku. Terdengar seperti seorang pesakitan yang putus asa, ya? Kau boleh mengatakan begitu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, berjuang untuk hidup itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah kan? Kau masih punya masa depan yang panjang. Dan setelah ini, bangunlah kehidupan yang lebih baik dengan Sakura dan Sarada. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi untuk mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kalian saling mencintai. Dengan begini, tidak ada lagi keributan di antara Ayah denganmu. Masalah selesai. Aku pun bisa pergi dari dunia ini dengan tenang."**

Itachi kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

" **Nah, sekarang kau tahu kenapa Sarada bersikap seperti itu padamu kan? Sikapnya itu adalah kopianmu. Apa kau tidak sadar itu? Hah, rasanya aneh sekali memiliki keponakan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku menyayangi Sarada sama seperti sayangku kepadamu. Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri setelah ini. Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini. Aku pergi karena keputusanku sendiri. Karena sudah waktunya bagimu untuk menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, tanpa dibayangi olehku lagi. Tidak ada yang namanya pecundang, Sasuke. Kau bukan pecundang seperti yang selalu kau katakan. Aku memaafkanmu karena kau sudah berbohong padaku selama ini. Tapi lain kali, jangan berbohong lagi, ya? Mengatakan yang sejujurnya itu lebih baik, lho."**

" **Jadi... karena sepertinya aku sudah mengatakan banyak hal padamu, mungkin aku harus segera mengakhirinya. Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Saat kau sudah siap untuk pergi ke dunia lain. Sampaikan salamku untuk semua orang. Bye."**

 **KLIK.**

Rekaman selesai.

Aku tidak sadar kalau airmataku sudah mengalir sedari tadi dan kini pipiku mulai basah karena airmataku sendiri. Aku menangis tanpa suara selama rekaman itu berlangsung. Dan sekarang tangisku mulai pecah saat aku menyadari kalau suara Itachi sudah menghilang. Ingatan tentang tubuh Itachi yang terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit kembali memenuhi kepalaku. Senyuman hangat Itachi yang selalu terulas di wajahnya seakan tidak mau pergi dari kepalaku. Tangisku semakin keras dan aku tidak peduli kalau seandainya ada orang lain yang sedang mendengarnya saat ini.

Malam ini, aku menghabiskan malamku di gedung ini sendirian, dengan mendengar rekaman suara itu sampai berulang kali. Aku tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja kerha dengan rekaman yang masih menyala.

.

.

.

.

Makam itu masih kelihatan baru karena baru dibangun beberapa hari yang lalu. Nama 'Itachi Uchiha' dipahat di atas batu nisan berwarna abu-abu gelap itu. Dupa yang baru saja kunyalakan masih terlihat mengepulkan asap tipis. Untuk keluarga Uchiha yang kaya, membeli pemakaman seperti ini bukan hal yang sulit. **(NOTE: di Jepang, tanah pemakaman itu mahal bingit. Makanya mereka kebanyakan memilih kremasi daripada dimakamkan)**

Aku berjongkok di depan makam itu untuk beberapa lama. Beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitarku tampak menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku merasa sebagian nyawaku juga ikut menghilang entah ke mana. Kedua mataku mungkin sudah tampak membengkak sekarang. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, Aniki. Kalau saja kau masih hidup sekarang, aku mungkin akan memukul hidungmu sampai patah karena menyembunyikan semua ini dari semua orang," ujarku pelan kepada foto Itachi yang sengaja dipajang di samping nisan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semua padaku, hah? Apa kau menganggapku adikmu?" aku masih menatap foto Itachi. Perasaan sesak kembali menyergap dadaku.

"Kenapa kau bicara sendirian, Paman?"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat aku merasa sentuhan yang tiba-tiba di bahuku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sepasang mata hitam _onyx_ sedang menatapku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sarada?" kataku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Mama bilang akan mengajakku untuk mengunjungi Tou-chan," katanya dengan wajah polos.

Aku menoleh ke belakangnya. Sakura sudah berdiri di sana, mengenakan kemeja hitam dan sedang menatapku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak pulang semalaman," ujarnya pelan.

Aku tidak menyahut. Aku kembali menatap makam Itachi di depanku.

"Apa ini makam Tou-chan?" tanya Sarada tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau tahu kalau...?" kata-kataku terhenti.

"Tou-chan sudah istirahat dengan tenang di sana kan? Dia akan baik-baik saja di sana kan?" Sarada menatapku dengan kedua mata lebarnya.

"Ya. Dia sedang istirahat sekarang," jawabku kemudian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan berisik. Aku membawakan bunga untukmu, Tou-chan," Sarada meletakkan serangkaian bunga di depan makam itu. Lalu dia menyalakan sebuah dupa dan berdoa sebentar di depan makam itu.

Aku bangkit dari posisiku dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura tampak canggung dan kelihatan menghindari tatapanku.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Itachi," kataku kemudian.

Sakura tampak terkesiap dan menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang membulat kaget.

"Tentang Sarada?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentang semuanya," jawabku.

Kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Kau kelihatan kacau sekali," kata Sakura kemudian, memecah keheningan ganjil yang tercipta di antara kami.

"Boleh aku pinjam bahumu sebentar?" tanyaku. Perasaanku kembali dipenuhi sesak yang tak terkira. **"Setelah ini, raihlah kebahagiaanmu dengan Sakura dan Sarada, Sasuke. Kau sangat mencintainya, bukan?"**

Kata-kata Itachi kembali terngiang di kepalaku.

Aku melihat Sakura mengangguk tanpa suara.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, aku segera meraih tubuh Sakura dan merengkuhnya dengan erat. Aku membenamkan kepalaku di antara bahu dan lehernya. Airmata langsung keluar dari mataku dan aku mulai menangis tanpa suara di bahu Sakura. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi pria yang sok tegar di depan semua orang. Aku selalu menyembunyikan lukaku dari semua orang dan memasang wajah dingin untuk menyembunyikan semua itu. Tapi hari ini, aku ingin menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Kalau jauh di lubuk hatiku aku juga bisa terluka. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah seseorang yang mau mendengar semua keluh kesahku dan melihatku seperti pria normal yang juga bisa menangis.

Aku merasakan kedua tangan Sakura mengusap punggungku dengan lembut.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Tapi sentuhan tangannya bisa membuatku merasa nyaman dan perlahan-lahan rasa sesak di dadaku mulai berkurang.

"Mama! Kenapa berpelukan di tempat seperti ini? Orang-orang melihat kalian. Benar-benar.. Aku malu sendiri."

Aku mendengar suara Sarada kedengaran protes di dekat kami.

Dengan tarikan napas panjang aku langsung mengusap airmata di wajahku. Cukup jadi laki-laki cengengnya, Sasuke. Sekarang saatnya untuk menjadi pria yang sesungguhnya, kataku pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah merasa kalau wajahku sudah lebih baik dari tadi, aku lalu berjongkok di depan Sarada. Gadis kecil itu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Tou-chan padamu beberapa hari yang lalu? Tentang kepergiannya?" kataku padanya. Sarada kelihatan sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Hm. Tou-chan bilang, kalau aku harus memanggilmu 'Papa' kalau dia tidak ada," jawab Sarada.

"Nah, kalau begitu, mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'Paman'. Panggil aku Papa. Mengerti?" kataku.

Sarada mengerutkan dahi menatapku.

"Apa itu artinya kau akan menggantikan Tou-chan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku menghela napas keras-keras.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu," jawabku kemudian.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus mau mengajariku melukis setelah ini. Kau tidak boleh tidur kalau aku memintamu mengajariku melukis. Mengerti... Papa?"

Sarada menatapku tajam, lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia tertawa. Aku juga ikut tertawa pelan melihatnya. Papa? Panggilan itu kedengaran aneh sekali untukku. Tapi aku akan berusaha membiasakan diri. Demi putriku.

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang? Aku sudah lapar sekali," kata Sarada kemudian.

"Kau mau sesuatu, Sarada?" tanyaku padanya.

"Mama berjanji akan mengajakku ke kedai anmitsu yang enak sepulang dari sini," jawab Sarada.

Aku menatap Sakura dengan kedua alis terangkat. Sakura hanya membalasku dengan angkat bahu seraya tersenyum aneh.

"Kalian berdua suka makanan seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Sarada menyahut.

Aku beralih menatap Sarada dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa aku benar-benar semenyebalkan ini saat kecil dulu?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita ke sana," kataku kemudian.

Sarada tersenyum. Dia tampak manis sekali kalau tersenyum seperti itu.

"Tou-chan, aku pergi dulu. Kapan-kapan aku datang ke sini lagi, ya? Istirahatlah dengan tenang di sana. Jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Sarada seraya bicara pada foto yang ada di makam Itachi. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Ayo... Papa," Sarada lalu berbalik dan meraih tanganku. Dia menggenggamnya dengan erat. Lalu tangan yang satu meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya juga.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan hal ini. Tou-chan jarang sekali bisa pergi bersama denganku dan Mama. Jadi sekarang, ayo makan anmitsu!" ajak Sarada seraya menarik tanganku dan Sakura untuk mengikutinya.

Aku menatap Sakura yang juga balas menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum kecil padanya.

Mungkin Itachi benar, ini adalah saatnya aku meraih kebahagiaanku sendiri. Sejak semalam setelah aku mendengar pengakuan Itachi, aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Apa dia sengaja melakukan semua ini demiku, demi kebahagiaanku? Kalau memang benar begitu, Itachi tetaplah sosok yang sempurna di mataku. Dan aku bagaiamanapun juga, tidak akan bisa menandinginya. Walaupun begitu, aku bersyukur dan sangat beruntung mempunyai kakak sepertinya.

Terimakasih, Aniki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: agak kejem juga, sih, bikin Itachi kayak gini. Huaaa. Tapi aku selalu terhura kalo inget betapa sayangnya dia sama Sasuke. Rela mati demi Sasuke. Rela ngelakuin apapun demi ngelindungin adiknya. Dan fic terinspirasi dari rasa sayang dia sama adiknya. Semoga berkenan.**

 **Maaf kalo tingkat kegaje-annya level dewa.**

 **Fic ini buatnya ngebut di-endingin biar gak seret lagi. Hahahaha.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah mau baca, fav, follow dan review.**

 **Banyak typo dan EYD gak jelas. Baru belajar... Harap maklum, yes?**


End file.
